


more bang for your buck

by itisamystery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bargaining, Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisamystery/pseuds/itisamystery
Summary: Ashe knows this is all an attempt to humiliate him, to try and make him regret acknowledging that this Guildmaster and the other shop keeps are so desperate to fuck him that they actively try to entice him with rigged deals. But it’s a terrible miscalculation on the Guildmaster’s part. Ashe relishes the chance to be “put in his place”, as it were, and he fully plans on holding the other man to his claim of further discounts once he’s through.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	more bang for your buck

**Author's Note:**

> (went from 2 years of not using this account to 4 fics in one month, wild)
> 
> anyway, another kinkmeme prompt fill because those are really helping me write. i will take putting words on a page even if all those words are smut.
> 
> the prompt: Dedue takes care of the greenhouse, Felix and Sylvain sharpen weapons, Mercedes bakes stuff. What does Ashe have to contribute? He’s a helpful little guy after all. Wow, he’s great at getting the good deals. How does he do that???? It’s by fucking literally everyone in the entire marketplace especially all the battalion masters. Great economics Ashe. Good job. He loves it, also.  
> OR  
> Ashe does all this usually but he’s sick so Felix has to go do the shopping and grumpily get cum inflated on his precious Sunday.
> 
> takes place post-timeskip, though there's brief talk about how ashe was already doing the shopping pre-timeskip. he didn't, however, start on this brand of bargaining until after he turned 18.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Ashe says, looking through the list of new battalions for hire, specifically at their prices. “The initial fee on top of their individual salaries seems a bit higher than it should.”

The initial hiring fees for battalions seem to keep increasing, but not in a manner directly tied to the size or skill level of the group. Ashe could easily negotiate his way down to that kind of price, even without his particular brand of bartering skills, and the Guildmasters seemed only too happy to let him bargain for even lower prices - just for the initial fee; Ashe didn’t want to skimp good people out of their well earned wages, so the variable that is their salaries is a constant in his calculations.

It was an admittedly tricky business, determining what prices he should or shouldn’t contend with, but when it came to contending with them, Ashe had everyone beat. Once the professor realised that Ashe could milk more out of the class’s budget than they themselves could, they began to hand over a portion of the monthly allowance to Ashe so he could work his magic in the marketplace. Ashe was quite pleased that the professor trusted him to do this for them. His fellow classmates all had their own chores that the professor relied on them regularly for - Dedue’s skill in both the greenhouse and the kitchen lead to Byleth splitting many of their own tasks with him, while Felix’s eye for weapon maintenance and Annette’s prior experience in Fhirdiad’s school of magic (an area the professor felt they weren’t as equipped to teach) lead to Byleth relying on their expertise when needed. Ashe was also rather skilled in the kitchen, but he faced the competition of Dedue, Mercedes, and even Yuri when it came to standing out. Bargaining, however, was a well honed skill of his - to the point where he’d recently decided to experiment with his methods just for the thrill of it.

So with his own monthly allowance from Byleth - much smaller than what they used to get every month from the Church - in hand, Ashe makes his weekly trip into the marketplace. Sometimes the shop owner won’t even bother with the pretence, simply letting him step into their tent and out of sight, while others quite obviously enjoy the thrill of Ashe asking them if there’s anything he can do to change their minds in hushed tones as the rest of the market bustles around them. On the days where Ashe is really lucky he doesn’t get hidden away inside the tents at all.

Today was one of those lucky days. The strategy meetings ran long - which, while boring at the time, was good for Ashe in the long run - and he didn’t want to turn down the professor’s request to have dinner with them and Felix - who knew full well how Ashe’s new bargaining methods worked thanks to that one week Ashe fell sick and needed someone to do the shopping. Ashe had only explained what he did so that Felix would be prepared to hear some leading questions, but Felix came back to his room that evening with some money still left over and his hair dishevelled, asking Ashe how he did that every week.

When Ashe finished eating and went to leave, Felix wished him luck, thankfully having enough tact to not make those words sound suggestive like Sylvain would have if he were in Felix’s shoes.

By the time he got to the market, the sun was setting and the crowds were thinning. He could see the flickering lights within the brothel - that no one would admit was a brothel - not too far away, which meant they would be opening within the hour.

It was all perfect timing on Ashe’s part.

And all that timing led to him in the Battalion Guildmaster’s open tent, still visible to any passerby, bent over the table as he perused the list of new battalions.

“Does it?” the Guildmaster asks as he steps up behind Ashe to look at the list over his shoulder. Ashe appreciates the restraint he shows by not pressing his hips up against Ashe… yet.

“Yes, though not so outlandishly so that I wouldn’t be willing to bargain for them.” Ashe points to one line on the parchment in particular. “Especially for these Pegasus Knights. Highly skilled flying battalions can be hard to come by.”

The Guildmaster laughs. “But not hard enough for you to pay full price for one?”

Ashe looks over his shoulder, grinning. “Oh, I might be, but this is hardly the actual full price. It’s pretty obviously been inflated.”

The inflation in battalion prices - along with some weapon and item prices - coincided far too perfectly with the shared knowledge amongst the store owners that a certain customer was willing to offer up his body as a part of his price negotiation. Ashe knows the increase in prices is solely to bait him into offering himself up so that they can decrease the price back to its actual value once they’re through with him. It only makes him more proud of himself when he ends up getting what he wants at an even lower price.

“Really? What makes you say that?”

“I think I’m loyal enough of a customer to know the general rates by now.”

The Guildmaster looks torn between annoyance that Ashe can see through his attempts at getting more money out of the deal, and impatience with the fact that Ashe is still fully clothed.

“Is there something I could do for you to lower that price?” Ashe asks, shifting slightly so he arches his back.

Often, it pays to be subtle, but sometimes throwing subtly to the wind gets Ashe what he wants faster.

“Heh, yeah, there’s something you can do alright.” The Guildmaster takes Ashe’s jaw in hand, and holds his head in place, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you good and hard over this table, and you,” he pauses as he forces Ashe to face forward and look out into the marketplace, “you are gonna suck the cock of any and every man who comes in here, you little slut.”

Ashe moans, and the Guildmaster rewards him by finally grinding himself up against Ashe’s ass.

“And tell you what,” the Guildmaster continues, “since I’m so nice, I’ll even give you further discounts for every dick you take. So don’t stay quiet now; you’ll miss out on one hell of a deal if you don’t attract attention to yourself.”

Ashe knows this is all an attempt to humiliate him, to try and make him regret acknowledging that this Guildmaster and the other shop keeps are so desperate to fuck him that they actively try to entice him with rigged deals. But it’s a terrible miscalculation on the Guildmaster’s part. Ashe relishes the chance to be “put in his place”, as it were, and he fully plans on holding the other man to his claim of further discounts once he’s through.

Ashe moans, a little bit louder this time, and pushes his hips back against the Guildmaster’s own. Two fingers make their way up from his chin and into his mouth, and he closes his lips around them, sucking them.

“You like that, huh? You like the idea of showing off what a whore you are?”

“Yes, sir,” Ashe replies around the fingers still in his mouth, partially because he wants to and partially because he knows the title is exactly what the other man wants to hear.

Sure enough, the Guildmaster curses under his breath at Ashe’s words. He pulls his fingers out of Ashe’s mouth, taking the rest of his hand off of Ashe’s face and placing it behind his head instead, using it to push him further down on the table. The Guildmaster’s other hand grabs at the waist of Ashe’s pants and tugs them down. He leaves them hanging at Ashe’s knees, seeing no need to pull them down any further. He rubs one of Ashe’s ass cheeks, while his other hand travels down the curve of Ashe’s back. It stops just above his ass, pinning him in place, while the other hand disappears for a moment before slapping the cheek it had just been groping. Ashe whines at both the sting and the sound of it.

“You better get used to that,” the Guildmaster tells him before smacking the other side of his ass. “Your ass will be red by the time I’m done with you.”

Ashe keens, closes his eyes, and lets his head fully rest on the table. He jolts forward at the third slap, and eagerly awaits the fourth, but then the Guildmaster speaks.

“I see you watching there,” he calls out.

Ashe opens his eyes again and looks up, trying to find whoever was watching. His eyes land on a man trying to stay hidden as he peaks around the edge of the tent flap.

“Come on in,” the Guildmaster says. He pulls Ashe up by the hair, presenting the groaning boy to the man outside. “You can take his mouth, if you like. Won’t even have to pay for it, unlike the house down the street.”

Ashe feels a bit bad about stealing away potential customers from the women in the brothel, but he also knows that they’re not exactly wanting when it comes to their client base.

“Please,” Ashe begs, trying to imbue as much want into his voice as possible lest the other man think he’s unwilling.

Despite the Guildmaster’s invitation and Ashe’s pleading, the man doesn’t seem to know what to say, opening and closing his mouth without a word coming out. He does, however, step into the tent, stopping in front of the table - the list of battalions Ashe had been looking at already on the ground. He undoes his pants and pulls his cock out. The Guildmaster relinquishes his hold on Ashe’s hair, essentially passing him along to the other man. With his hand free once more, the Guildmaster finally delivers the fourth spank to Ashe’s ass. Ashe gasps, and his open mouth is quickly filled by the cock in front of him.

It’s on the smaller end of dicks that Ashe has dealt with, but the size doesn’t really matter to him. A cock is a cock; and it’s not like the discount this blowjob will net him depends on the length of the dick he’s sucking.

The Guildmaster’s dick, however, is pretty sizeable. So sizeable, in fact, that Ashe had made a brief trip to his room earlier to stretch himself out a bit in advance, just to speed things up a bit. Ashe moans around the cock in his mouth - causing the man to curse and thrust his hips - when the Guildmaster’s fingers press smoothly into Ashe’s hole.

“Oh, you came prepared to get fucked did you?” he sneers, pressing a third finger inside immediately. “Got yourself all wet for me. Such a needy whore that you wanted to get a dick in you as fast as possible.”

The Guildmaster’s fingers withdraw from Ashe’s hole, and he uses that hand to resume spanking Ashe, his slaps hitting skin in rapid succession. 

Meanwhile, the man fucking Ashe’s mouth seems to be close to coming. His thrusts are sporadic, and every sound Ashe makes is barely muffled as he sucks the man’s cock. Ashe reaches his arms out to grab onto the man’s thighs, and pulls him flush against his face. With his lips firmly around the base, Ashe tongues at the man’s balls, and then has to try not to choke as cum floods his mouth.

The man pulls out and looks down at Ashe, who keeps his mouth open to display the cum that’s still on his tongue, the cum that hasn’t yet slid down his throat. The man groans in approval, and Ashe swallows. The Guildmaster grinds into him from behind, the head of his cock catching on Ashe’s rim as he moves.

“Thanks,” the man says, the first word out of his mouth since he’d been spotted.

“Thank you,” Ashe replies, pressing his hips back against the Guildmaster encouragingly.

Ashe is distracted from the man’s awkward redressing and exit by the feeling of the Guildmaster’s cock breaching him. His eyes slide shut as he groans, revelling in the stretch as the Guildmaster moves within him. When Ashe opens his eyes again, the previous man is gone. Another, however, stands in his place.

Ashe doesn’t know how much time passes, the Guildmaster fucking him forward onto the cocks of other men. The second man is much larger than the first, and makes Ashe choke multiple times without ever fully seating himself in Ashe’s mouth. The third man is average in size, and makes a point of coming all over Ashe’s face. The fourth prefers to have Ashe’s mouth on his balls, his dick dragging along the upper part of Ashe’s face. The fifth has some sort of insignia tattooed on his hand, one that Ashe knows belongs to some gang in Abyss, but Ashe is far too concerned with bobbing his head along the man’s length to care. The sixth fucks his face so hard and fast that the sound of his balls slapping against Ashe’s chin is just as loud as the sound of the Guildmaster’s flesh smacking Ashe’s own.

By the time the sixth man is adding to the mess on Ashe’s face, Ashe is desperate to come. He’s made enough bargains with this particular Guildmaster, however, that the man knows that Ashe can’t come without some friction on his cock. The Guildmaster has very purposefully left it untouched by a hand, or even the rough wood of the table. Even without being able to see it, Ashe can tell that the Guildmaster at least made good on his promise to make Ashe’s ass bright red by the end of the night.

“Shit, you wanna come, boy?”

“Yes,” Ashe breathes, his voice rough. “Please let me come.”

“You’re gonna take my cum first, like a good whore” the Guildmaster replies, grunting out his words. “Gonna fill you up, leave you gaping, and then - fuck - and then you can come by humping my leg, slut. Wanna see your cum soaked face when you finally get off.”

Ashe cries out twice - first at the man’s words, and then at the feeling of cum spurting into his ass. If he weren’t so strung out, so desperate to come, Ashe probably would have drawn the line at going so far as to rut against the Guildmaster’s leg, but with how much cum he’s swallowed, how much he feels on his face, and how much he feels inside of him, Ashe has no complaints about the command he’s received.

The Guildmaster delivers one last slap to Ashe’s ass, much less harsh than any of the rest of them, and pulls out. Ashe immediately straightens up, turns around, and kneels - his pants still at his knees making his movements a little awkward. He wastes no time in rutting against the Guildmaster’s leg, moaning unashamedly at the feeling of something finally touching his dick. He doesn’t last long, and comes within seconds, looking directly up at the Guildmaster as he does so.

Once Ashe finally catches his breath, he moves off of the Guildmaster, and stands. He pulls his pants up, and tries not to shiver at the feeling of cum beginning to drip down his thighs.

“So, how much of a discount did six net me?” he asks, voice still hoarse.

The irritation is back on the Guildmaster’s face as he puts his own dick back in his pants and goes to look at the price of the battalion Ashe had been looking at.

Ashe leaves the tent with cum drying on his face, some sliding slowly down his leg, and the secured employment of a new flying battalion for a third of the original price.


End file.
